Halo (2)
The Fall Finale of second half of Season 10. Extensive Overview Main Plot Jenna puts Sav and Holly J's relationship in jeopardy. Holly J. tells Sav about the night she spent with Declan and they go through a breakup, but when K.C. tells Jenna he wants to get back together with her, she's determined to get Holly J and Sav back together. Whatever it takes, right? That includes forcing Holly J's manager to let her off work early, making Holly J go to the secret party and pretending that Jenna is going to have her baby to get Sav in the limo alone with Holly J. They come out of the limo and Holly J asks if they can go back to the way they were. Sav says that he'll have to see with a kiss. They get back together. Subplot Adam invites Fiona to his secret party and she agrees to come. At the party, though, she doesn't show up. Adam is seen to be upset and calls her (leading to voicemail each time) repetitively. He tells Eli, "I've got to go find the princess," and takes off in search for Fiona. He's outside of her building, calling her, yet again, but it leads to voicemail. He says he hopes to see her soon and how he's tried to reach her. Third Plot Wesley and Anya go on their first date, but it's nowhere near perfect as it was set out to be. Wesley picks Anya up in a limo from school and they go to Little Miss Steaks. Anya comes out, wearing a gorgeous dress, making Wesley even more nervous. He spills water on Anya, making her go to the bathroom, and while she's there, Wesley takes a few pills. But later on, the medication has a few bad side-effects. Wesley's heart beats way too fast and admits that to Anya. She takes him to a hospital where they meet Dr. Chris. Wesley realizes that Anya likes Dr. Chris and Anya realizes that Wesley thought they were dating. He tells her to go get them some coffee but it's later revealed that he sent her for coffee so that he could leave and she and Dr. Chris could hang out. Gallery Halo-pt-2-8.jpg Halo-pt-2-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-20-15h20m14s177.png Halo-pt-2-2.jpg Halo-pt-2-3.jpg Halo-pt-2-4.jpg Halo-pt-2-5.jpg Halo-pt-2-6.jpg Halo-pt-2-7.jpg Halo-pt-2-10.jpg Halo-pt-2-11.jpg Halo-pt-2-12.jpg halo-pt-2.jpg eli clare adam.jpg Degrassiwinterfinaleblogpost.jpg Halo2.png Halo.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-11-20-15h18m27s125.png Degrassi-Poster.jpg Skynewsuk.PNG Halo3fdfsdf.PNG haloe34dfsd.PNG haloer344.PNG Degrassi-episode32-promo.jpg halo2df34.PNG Episode-32.jpg 00403.jpg halo2dfdf45.PNG halo2dfdf545.PNG halo342.PNG halo657.PNG halo945.PNG halo2323.PNG halo3423.PNG halo3423rm.PNG halo3456.PNG halo43234.PNG halo45234.PNG halo4534.PNG halo45534.PNG MG_3908.jpg 00117.jpg Degrassi-episode-32-06.jpg 00034.jpg 34323.PNG Degrassi-Returns.jpg 226.png Ee3.png 435.png Trivia *Anya makes reference to Why Can't This Be Love (2) *Sav finds out about Holly J. sleping with Declan in Love Lockdown (1) *K.C. and Jenna as well as Sav and Holly J. get back together. *Last Episode before most of the cast went to India. Quotes *Fiona (To Adam): "See you there." *Adam (To Eli): "I gotta go find the princess." *Holly J (To Sav): "Do you think we could go back to the way we were?" Sav: "I don't know..." *K.C.(To Sav): "Jenna's having the baby!" *Sav (to Jenna): "Uhhhh you're having a baby!" ﻿ *Anya (To Wesley): "Sweet Mother..." *Sav (To Holly J): "Did you sleep with him?" *Sav (To Holly J): "Mistake sex? That doesn't just happen." *Wesley (To Anya): "All aboard." *Adam(To Eli): "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" *Fiona (to Adam): "You didn't do this for me did you?" *Wesley and Anya: "Don't ask!" *Jenna (to Holly J's Boss):"Juan in the name of love!" *Chantay (about Sav and Holly J. dating): "I didn't even know that Holly J. and Sav were together and I know everything... am I losing my touch?" *K.C.(to Jenna): "I feel really bad about bailing on baby class." *Jenna(to K.C.): "Biologically, but you're not doing a very good job at acting like one! Sav did more in a day then you did since you got me pregnant." *Clare (to Eli): "The stars are out." Eli: "What's your wish?" Clare: "If I say it out loud it won't come true." (Eli laughs) Eli: "How cheesy would it be if I said that mine already has?" *Anya (to Wesley): "The last time I was in a limo---you don't need to know that story." *Eli (to Adam): "I definitely see romantic potential...stop making me look bad." *Holly J (to Sav): "When I'm with you, there's no pressure at all." *Jenna: "Is this all in my head? Am I seeing things?" Featured Music *''"Passing Afternoon"'' by Iron and Wine *''"Red Lights"'' by The Fantasy Defender *''"Brunin Down Barns"'' by Ridley Bent *''"Still Believe In Love"'' by Jacksoul *''"Hummingbird"'' by Imaginary Cities Links *Download Halo Part 2 *Watch Halo Part 2 ﻿ Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Teen Mom Category:Crushes Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Issues Category:LGBT